Freedom's Wings, MSTreatment
by Quagmire
Summary: Just a random romp through someone else's work, with the help of Mike, Tom, and Crow


MiSTed: Freedom's Wings  
Original Author: Eternal Sailor Sun  
MiSTed by: Skywalker Child & The Human Quagmire  
Rating:  
Feedback: Always welcome  
Apologies/Disclaimers: First, I would like to apologize for that large ceramic bowl that I broke last night. Nobody knows about it yet, but of course, now they do. We would also like to apologize to George Lucas and Best Brains Inc ahead of time for any bashing, mocking, joking, and any humour poked at anything they have copyrighted. We would also like to apologize to E.S.S. for ripping his/her story apart. Your story was chosen completely at random, and no malice is/was intended. Remember, this is all in fun.  
Notes: Not only is this Skywalker Child's first attempt at a MSTreatment, but it will be my(The Human Quagmire) first submission to fanfiction.net. Please, be gentle ;) Actually, be as brutal as you wish. (We might like it. G) Honesty is definitely appreciated.   
  
G...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...  
  
Title: Freedom's Wings  
  
Crow: And how to clip them  
  
Author: Eternal Sailor Sun  
  
Tom ::singing Jimmy Buffet:: I'm the son of a son of a sailor  
  
Star Wars Action Romance  
Rating: PG  
  
Tom: That's a summary? That tells me nothing...  
Crow: PG? You mean there's not going to be any $^*#^ or *$^@* ? And no one is going to say things like %*!@%% or #(^$#% ?  
Tom: 'Fraid not  
Mike: Don't make me wash your mouth out with antifreeze  
  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimers: None  
  
Mike: Warning, many and various copyright were violated during the writing of this fanfiction. However, no animals were harmed.  
Crow: That doesn't include the poor creatures who were forced to read it, does it?  
Mike: Nope  
  
Sarian worked her fingers through the dirt and found the roots of the large weed that had planted itself in the garden.   
  
Mike: Mmmm....weed....  
  
She pulled on them careful not to let any part of them remain. The last time she had left part of the root in the soil, a several new plant had sprouted and killed the crops.  
  
Tom: This several new plant? can I buy it at Home Depot to destroy my crops too?  
  
She had received a long lashing with the fire whip for that.  
  
Mike: Mmmm...S&M...  
  
The droids on the farm were not thorough enough to get the whole plant out so it had to be done by hand. Her hands.   
  
Crow: Bitter much?  
  
Sarian sat back on her knees and wiped the sweat from her face. The hot Arillian sun beat down on her back.   
  
Tom: As opposed to all these cold suns we keep hearing about.  
  
She was almost done. It had taken her 12 hours already to clear out the large field, and she was thirsty and hungry. She had been doing work like this for 10 years since her father died when she was eight.   
  
Crow12 hours, 10 years, 8, who's counting?  
Mike: Where's 6, 4, and 2?  
Tom&Crow: What?  
Mike: Never mind  
  
She had been sent to live with her cruel aunt who treated her like a slave.  
  
Crow: Where's Auntie Em when you need her?  
Tom: Do you get the feeling that this kid whines too much?  
Mike: Yeah, kinda reminds me of another kid who worked a farm on a hot planet...  
Tom: Coincidence? I think not  
  
Her aunt had always hated other children besides her own daughter who had been ugly and deformed from birth.   
Behind Sarian Brrrlowick   
  
Mike: try spelling THAT last name in kindergarden  
  
growled at one of the droids who was poking him in the back with a sharp stick.  
  
Tom: Oh, it must be a puppy or something....poor little guy  
  
Sarian had rescued the Wookie from slavery when he was still a young adult and he had pledged a life-debt to her.   
  
Mike: *coughripoffcough* Sorry, something caught in my throat  
Tom: Wookiee? Slavery? Life-Debt? Interesting...wonder why no one thought of it before...  
  
Her aunt only saw this as another slave to work the farm for her and had immediately put Brrrl to work. Sarian didn't mind this as long as Aunt Willon wasn't cruel to him.   
  
Crow: And then she only asked for a videotape of the session  
  
Brrrl saw this as keeping his life-debt, so he did the work.  
Sarian reached into the soil and pulled out the last of the weeds.   
  
Crow: And I'll bet the greedy little witch didn't save any for us, either  
  
She threw it into a large pile for the droids to pick up and decompose. She stood up and let the sun wash over her face.   
  
Crow : That'll leave a mark  
  
Brrrl walked over to her and barked a sentence.  
  
Tom: He moonlights as a drill sergeant?  
  
"Yes, I'm done," Sarian answered. "We can go in now."  
  
Tom: Because every young slave child is taught by their cruel evil aunt to speak Wookiee  
  
She pulled a loose piece of her light brown hair  
  
Mike: Her hair is of questionable moral standing?  
  
behind her ear and started toward the servants quarters. She stopped at the water pump and washed her face and hands. Brrrl rinsed out his fur and shook himself dry.   
  
Crow: How come Brrrl got to take a shower?  
  
Water droplets splashed onto Sarian's face and cooled her off. She pulled her hair out of its bun and shook it out.  
  
Tom: Damn bread crumbs always sticking to the roots  
Crow: If she's so hot, why'd she take her hair down?  
  
  
She waved to Brrrl and started for the house again. When she reached the door, her aunt opened it and glared at her.  
"What took you so long," she spat.  
  
Mike: Say it, don't spray it, sister  
  
"The weeds aren't exactly easy to get out."  
  
Crow: They have a pill for that now...  
Tom: Don't go there...  
  
"Well hurry up and help with dinner. Elsia is getting hungry. Then I want you to go to town and buy some things for me."  
  
All together: But I was going to Tosche station...  
  
Sarian hurried to the kitchen. Brrrl followed close behind and growled at Willon.   
  
Mike: Who's this Willon person? Any relation to Abel and Ready?  
Tom&Crow *groan**boo**hiss*  
  
Sarian put her hand on his shoulder and urged him inside. When they were safe in the kitchen, she turned to him.  
"Don't growl at her! She'll put us on the street and leave us hungry if you insult her.   
  
Tom: The aunt speaks Wookiee?  
  
You know I don't speak Arillian.   
  
Tom: Must suck to be you.  
  
We have to be grateful she keeps us."  
  
Crow: She keeps us over-worked,under-paid, and under-nourished, but she keeps us  
  
Sarian told herself this many times a day, but didn't believe it herself.  
  
Tom: And if you can't be truthful to yourself, where does that leave you?  
  
She hated her aunt with a passion,   
  
Mike: It was a secret passion that could never be revealed...  
  
but couldn't survive without her.   
  
Tom: Battered nieces who won't move out, on the next Ricki Lake  
  
This only made her hate her more.  
  
Mike: (Yoda) Hate, the path to the Dark Side it is   
  
Sarian stirred the pot of soup that had been simmering on the stove all afternoon.   
  
Crow: She does the farming AND the cooking? Doesn't this violate some child labor law?  
  
The sun was going down outside as she hurried to dip the soup into two bowls.   
  
Mike: And those two actions are related how?  
  
Carrying the bowls, she hurried out to the dining hall and placed them in front of her aunt and her cousin, Elsia. The girl's deformed face twisted into a glare as Sarian hurried out of the room.   
"Mother, do we have to keep her? Why can't we sell her?" she asked. Elsia dipped her spoon into her soup and stirred it thoughtfully.  
  
Tom: (Elsia) Look it spells a word...."C-L-I-C-H-E"  
  
"I have been considering it myself, Elsia.   
  
Crow: And I've decided to sell you as well  
  
That girl only gives us trouble   
  
Mike: Although she makes a mean lemon meringue pie...  
  
and since she ruined the early harvest this year, we have considerable debts to pay. If we cleaned her up a bit, I suppose we could sell her on the market for a few thousand credits. That Wookie would go for a few hundred himself," answered Willon.  
  
Crow: Do I hear five? Five? Five? Eight? Ten? Do I hear ten?  
Mike: I wonder if she has a bad motivator...  
  
"The slave market is open tomorrow. We ought to take her then. Let her sleep tonight.   
  
Crow: Ah, courtesy for those about to become slaves...  
  
We can pick up whatever you need tomorrow." An evil grin crossed Elsia's crooked face.  
  
Tom: And for one bright, shining moment, all was well with the universe....or was it? MWUHAHAHA!!  
  
Willon thought for a moment. This was a chance to get rid of that little troublemaker who had been thrust at her when her brother died. "Yes. That's what we will do. Such a smart girl you are."  
"Thank you, Mother." Elsia ate happily as she thought of her cousin being sold like livestock in front of all those people. How humiliating.   
  
Crow: Almost as humiliating as being as ugly as that livestock  
  
Sarian sat down at the small table in the kitchen with Brrrl. She placed a bowl in front of herself and the Wookie and began to eat.   
  
Crow: They have to share a bowl? Stingy  
Tom: (Sarian)Aunt Willon, Brrrl left another hairball in our soup!  
  
Her aunt walked into the room and watched them for a moment. Willon felt the hatred for her brother's child well up inside her. Sarian was pretty for her age  
  
Tom: But destined to age horribly  
  
and made her own daughter look even more ugly in comparison.   
  
Mike: Is that actually possible?  
  
Elsia was older and was past the age of marriage, yet no one had asked for her hand.   
  
Tom: Why? It's not like she's ugly or...wait...  
Crow: They'd asked for her hand, but they wanted Willon to keep the rest of her  
Tom: What good is just a hand?  
Crow&Mike: If we have to tell you...  
  
Willon had been approached by many men in request for her niece and she was not yet old enough to marry.   
  
Crow: Unless they moved to Kentucky  
  
Every time she thought of it, she felt like striking Sarian.   
  
Crow: Yeah, just smack her around a bit; you'll feel better  
Tom:You know, I feel like hitting the whiny b*$#^ myself  
  
"Sarian," she said. "I have decided not to send you to town tonight. I will take care of it myself tomorrow. I want you to go straight to bed after you finish eating. Tomorrow you must get up early and bathe yourself and that animal of yours.   
  
Mike: Animal? Oh, you mean the Wookiee pet you are allowing me, a slave, to keep  
  
Put on your best clothes. You must be presentable when we go to town tomorrow."  
  
Tom: (Sarian) You mean I actually have to wear clothing?  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sarian grew suspicious of her aunt. She was never allowed to go to town with Willon and Elsia. But she dare not question the old woman, or she would be whipped. The fire whips burns took weeks to heal and were very painful. Sarian knew that her aunt took pleasure in inflicting pain on her   
  
Mike: Kinky  
Crow: And secretly, so did Sarian  
Tom: Brrrl just liked to watch  
  
and that questioning her would only give her more motive to hurt her.  
Willon threw a disgusted look at Sarian and pranced out of the room.   
  
Mike: (Willon) look, i'm a pony, see. Watch me.  
  
Sarian went back to eating. Brrrl growled.  
  
Crow: *Translation* Save some for me, b$$#^!!  
Tom: Brrrrl was, little did they know, a rich Wookiee pimp  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it either. There is something wrong," Sarian answered him.   
  
Tom: She could have used a SW cliche and didn't. We're so proud...  
Mike: That just means we'll be stuck with more later, you know.  
Tom: Figures  
  
The next day, Sarian and Brrrl were up early. They bathed and Sarian put on her nicest white tunic and her brown pants. She shined her boots and put her hair back in a braid. She helped Brrrl comb the tangles out of his fur. He pulled his bowcaster out of a cabinet where he kept it.   
  
Crow: Because you let your virtually-enslaved niece's pet have a weapon lying around.  
Tom: Why hasn't she killed the aunt yet?  
Mike: It's a dominatrix thing  
Tom&Crow: O-h  
  
He always brought the traditional Wookie weapon with him when they went to town.   
  
Mike: And when they went to bed. And when they went to work. And when they went behind the woodshed.....never mind  
  
One of the other servants, Aliac, brought the landspeeder out in front of the house where they were waiting.   
When Sarian and Brrrl got into the speeder, he looked away. Sarian could tell he was upset. He was one of her only good friends. They often spoke and had formed a mutual friendship,  
  
Tom: Hence them being good friends...  
  
but now he wouldn't even look at her.   
  
Crow: I'll bet he did a lot more than look the night before  
  
Before she could ask him what was wrong, Aunt Willon and Elsia got into the speeder. Her cousin shot her a cruel smile as she headed toward the covered part of the speeder to sit down.   
  
Tom: *southern accent* Golly! They've got one of them there new-fangled speeders  
  
Aliac was silent the whole ride.   
  
Mike: What the hell else are servants going to do, trade stories about how bad the work is?  
  
Willon and Elsia were vainly chatting about buying new things for themselves. They acted like they had all the credits in the galaxy when her aunt had bought herself deeply in debt. And of course she blamed it on Sarian.  
  
Tom: I'm going to start blaming everything on the stupid b&*%^ too  
  
When they reached the town, Willon led Brrrl and Sarian to the small square in the middle of town used for slave trade. She left Sarian and the Wookie standing next to a large post with a sign written in Arillian. Willon approached a man who held a fire whip and pointed towards Sarian and Brrrl. Sarian was beginning to understand what her aunt was up to.   
  
Crow: Was the slave square her first clue?  
  
She turned to Brrrl who growled in Willon's direction. The man with the fire whip approached them with two pairs of binders. Sarian panicked and grabbed Brrrl's arm. She ran back towards the speeder and dragged Brrrl with her.   
  
Mike: Impressive...most impressive  
Tom: We don't need any more cliches.  
Mike: Sorry  
  
Several other large men blocked their path. Two of them grabbed at Sarian. Brrrl brought up his bowcaster and prepared to fire on one of the men. The man with the fire whip and the binders shot Brrrl with a blaster on stun  
  
Crow: Wow, he's a walking arsenal  
Mike: For my next trick, I'll juggle lightsabers while making mistakes in front of Darth Vader!  
  
and grabbed Sarian's arms. She pulled one of her arms free and hit him as hard as she could in the nose. The man grabbed his nose and blood leaked through his fingers. Another man grabbed the binders and put them on Sarian's wrists. The man with the whip was furious. He screamed something in Arillian to the other men. They dragged Sarian up on a platform and tied her down. The man extended his fire whip and brought it down on her back. Sarian screamed in pain. Aunt Willon glared at her.   
  
After a long painful whipping, Sarian was lead to a sort of stall where she was chained along with Brrrl to a post.   
  
Mike: Sticks and stones may break my bones but whips and chains excite me!  
  
Brrrl was still weak and could not break his binders. Tears streaked down Sarian's cheeks. Several men had passed her and looked her over, but had turned away at hearing that she had just attempted escape. Willon stalked over to her and glared at her. She slapped Sarian across the face and glared at her.   
"How will I ever get the pay I expected since you pulled a stunt like that?   
  
Crow: I mean, really? What WERE you thinking, Sarian?  
  
Now no one will buy you! You stupid girl! After all I have done for you THIS is how you repay me?" she spat. Anger flared up in her eyes.Sarian slowly lifted her head and glared at her aunt. "You evil woman," she started slowly.   
  
Mike: You mean you just now figured this out?  
  
"My father asked you to take care of me and you sell me?"  
  
Crow: Can you really blame her?  
Tom: If I had to put up with this much whining, I'd sell you too  
  
Sarian felt her voice grow louder as she filled with rage. "If I had enough strength, I would KILL you on this very spot!"   
  
Mike: I think she's angry  
Crow: No, that's just the fire whip scars talking  
  
Several other people turned and stared at the pair.  
Willon's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. She slapped Sarian again. "How dare you!" She stalked away. A young man stopped her. He pointed to Sarian and Brrrl and said something in Arillian. Willon replied with an evil look and they shook hands. Sarian had the feeling she had just been sold.   
  
Crow: Not exactly dealing with a prodigy, are we?  
  
One of the large men who worked at the slave market lead her and Brrrl in chains toward the town's small spaceport. They were led to one of the hangers where the young man met them. He had dusty blond hair and bright green eyes. He was fairly taller than Sarian and had a larger frame.  
  
Tom: So he didn't cheat to get the extra height?  
  
He appeared to be about Sarian's age, give or take a few years.   
  
Mike: Children buying children...what is this universe coming to?  
  
He handed the slaver a credit note and the slaver left. The young man spoke something to her in Arillian.  
"I don't speak Arillian," she answered. "Only Basic."  
"Good. My Arillian isn't too good anyhow," the man replied. Brrrl growled at him.   
  
Tom: (Translation) Neither is your grammar, bub.  
  
"My name is Alec Tarasia." He extended his hand to her.   
  
MikeYou sure your name isn't Stretch Armstrong?  
Tom&Crow: *groan*  
  
"I'm Sarian and this is Brrrlowick." Sarian just looked at his hand.  
Alec drew his hand back.   
  
Crow: (Alec) Watch this trick...  
  
"Why don't you come on the ship and let's see if we can get your back healed."  
Sarian stared at him in disbelief. "Heal my back? But I'm your slave. Didn't you hear what I did?"  
Alec reached down and took off their binders. He led them up into the Corrilian Freighter that was parked in the bay.   
  
Tom: I think Lucas might have this kid crucified for his spelling.  
Mike: I thought it was a her?  
Tom: Him, her, whatever...Break out the hammer and nails!!  
  
"Actually, I saw what you did. Frankly, I would have done about the same thing." He paused and turned back to them. "Let's get one thing straight. I don't have any slaves, not you or your Wookie, not anyone. I don't believe in slavery.  
  
Mike: Techinically, you don't agree with the institution of slavery; it is very real.  
  
The reason I bought you is   
  
Crow: Because I'm looking for a slave girl to dance around half naked in front of me and my friends?  
  
because I didn't want to see you beaten anymore by that witch."  
  
Crow: Oh, I see....you want a punching bag  
  
"My aunt." Sarian stared at her feet.  
"Well since you know Basic, you might be of some use to me. You can stay with me if you want, or you can get off on my next stop.   
  
Mike: I will refrain from perverted comments, I will refrain from perverted comments...  
  
I could use a little help around the ship.   
  
Crow: So that's what they called it in those days?   
  
Do you or the Wookie know anything about ships?" Alec touched a panel on the bottom of the ship and the ramp lowered. He walked up the ramp with Sarian and Brrrl close behind.  
"Brrrl was a slave mechanic for the Empire when he was still with them.   
  
Tom: Obviously.  
Crow: Because they're just so few jobs for 7 feet tall, hairy walls of muscle  
  
He's taught me a little and I've kinda gotten a knack for computers and stuff."  
"Good." Alec led them into a small rec room with a holo-game board and some chairs. He helped her sit in one and pulled a jar of healing salve out of a cabinet. "Um. You need to take your shirt off."  
  
Crow: Nah, the only article of clothing that needs to go is...  
Mike: *covers his beak* No  
Crow: Aww, let him say it...  
Mike: Must think clean happy thoughts Must think clean happy thoughts  
  
Brrrl growled at him.   
  
Crow: (Translation) Money first, bub  
  
Sarian spoke up. "No, Brrrl. It's ok. I can cover up with what's left of it."  
Sarian pulled her torn shirt of her back slowly and with much pain. She used the shreds of the tunic left to cover up her front. Alec put some of the salve on his fingers  
  
Mike: I am NOT going there!  
  
and spread it gently over her back. Sarian let out a whimper and Brrrl growled at Alec.  
  
Tom: (Brrl) I said no rough stuff  
Crow: Hey pal, you break it, you bought...oh wait, he already did  
  
The salve stung at first, but then soothed her burns and cooled them. Sarian touched Brrrl's paw to calm him.   
  
Tom: Which didn't work quite as well as touching his....  
Mike: *grabs his beak* Clean happy thoughts Clean happy thoughts  
  
When Alec was finished applying the salve to her back, he left to go to his quarters and came back with one of his shirts. "I know it's kinda big,  
  
Mike: (Sarian) I've seen bigger  
  
but I don't have anything else but my clothes."  
Sarian managed a weak smile. "Thanks."  
She pulled the shirt on and laid her head in her hands on the game table. Alec stood up and watched her for a moment.   
"I'm gonna lift off. I'm about ready to get off this planet. If you need anything, I'll be in the cockpit." He paused a moment then turned and headed for the cockpit.   
  
Crow: She really like saying that word, doesn't she?  
Tom: Sure sign of sexual frustration  
Mike: huh huh....cockpit....  
  
Brrrl sat down next to Sarian and stroked her hair. He growled low in his throat and purred to comfort her.  
  
Crow: Ooh, he can multi-task  
Tom: Should she be the one purring?  
Mike: Here, kitty kitty  
  
"Thanks, Brrrl. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."  
He barked a reply.  
"Yes it is my fault. I shouldn't have tried to run away. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
Mike: What mess? Alec bought and freed your sorry @$$? And you're complaining? B*&^)  
  
Brrrl whined.  
The ship shook and Sarian was nearly thrown from her seat.  
  
Tom: Didn't your mother ever teach you to wear your seatbelt?  
Crow: Her mother is dead, nimrod  
Tom: Your point being?  
  
Sarian got up and ran in the direction of the cockpit. "What's going on?" she asked Alec.   
"The Imp's aren't happy we're leaving. Strap yourself in. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."  
  
Tom:-(Luke) There's something familiar about that line..  
  
The ship shook again and Sarian was thrown against one of the chairs.   
  
Tom: Didn't you learn from the last time?  
  
Her back erupted in pain and she let out a short shriek. She strapped herself in  
  
Mike *covers his ears* clean happy clean happy  
  
as fast as she could in the co-pilot's seat. She found the sensors and watched several little dots on the sensors get closer to the center as Tie Fighters approached the ship. The ship shook again and much larger dot came over the sensors.   
"Uh-oh," Sarian mumbled.  
Alec looked at her. "What?"  
"Did you happen to check your sensors?"   
Alec stared at the panel. "What the…?"  
"Civilian ship, this is the Star Destroyer, Executioner.  
  
Tom: Wow, because Vader would care...  
  
You are under arrest. Surrender or be taken with force," a voice said over the com.  
  
Crow: In other words, stop, or we unleash the big guy in black to strangle your sorry a%$^  
  
Alec ignored it.   
  
  
  
The Star Destroyer came fully out of the shadow of the moon and pulled out in front of them to intercept. "What exactly did you do to get a Star Destroyer after you?" asked Sarian.  
Alec smirked. "You didn't guess I was a smuggler I see."  
  
All: *gasp* A smuggler? No way...ingenious!  
Tom: Do smugglers ever actually do any business, or do they just run around rescuing whiny farm kids, slaves, and royal snobs?  
  
He steered the ship sharply to the left.  
"Well, I wasn't exactly educated in the ways of the galaxy in my life of slavery.   
  
Crow: No, but somewhere along the line you learned to speak Wookiee....interesting....  
  
We're almost in tractor range."  
  
Mike: Doesn't know about smugglers, but can estimate how strong the tractor beam of a Star Destroyer is...  
  
"Well you certainly know your way around the ships controls."  
"I just look at the little flashing lights.   
  
Crow: Ahh, the mark of any good leader  
  
Any possibility of us getting out of here?"  
The beam warning light on the panel went red.   
"How about we use plan B?"  
Sarian was puzzled. "I'm not familiar with plan B."  
  
Tom: (Sarian) And what's a 'B'?  
  
"Me either. But we had better think of it quick."  
  
Alec's ship was pulled into the forward bay of the Imperial Class Star Destroyer, Executioner.   
  
Mike: I don't mean to be picky or anything, but isn't the Executioner a SUPER Star Destroyer?  
Tom: Well yes, but the author doesn't like to deal with accuracy...  
Crow: Not all that super, obviously. Look how long it took them to catch this idiot smuggler  
  
A group of stormtroopers escorted the 2 humans and the Wookie out of the ship. There was a man of about 20 and a pretty woman about the same age or younger behind him. Captain Virnaook looked them over as they were marched towards him. The lead stormtrooper saluted him.  
"What do you have to report, Lieutenant?" Virnaook asked.  
"This is the pilot reported to have been smuggling guns to the rebellion."  
"His name?"  
"Cedrin Marsion. The woman is his wife, Alana, and the Wookie is their slave."  
"Were any illegal substances found on the ship?"  
"I conducted a thorough search, but found nothing."  
  
Tom: Right, because green 20-year old lieutenants have the necessary knowledge and experience to carefully inspect a smuggler's ship  
  
"Any trace of possible communications with the rebels?"  
"None were in the ship's logs."  
  
Crow: (Sarian) Well, of course not, you twit, we just deleted them....oops...  
  
Virnaook turned to the man. "Why did you not surrender when we gave you the message over the com?"  
"Our com is down. We can't receive messages," the man replied.  
Virnaook studied the pair of humans for a moment. "Is this so Lieutenant?" he asked the stormtrooper.  
"We tried their com and it isn't working, sir."  
  
Tom: (Stormtrooper) then again, I don't know which buttons to push so...  
  
Virnaook watched them for a moment and considered. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sir. As we can see you were falsely accused. You and your wife are free to go, when you please. I will try and prevent further inconveniences to you."  
"Thanks," said Alec. "If you don't mind, we'll be on our way."  
"You are welcome to leave, but might I request dinner with you and your lovely wife in apology for this mistake?"  
  
Crow: Oh, by the way, this Goth guy who happens to be my boss will be there too  
Tom: Who invites people to dinner like that? No Imp I know.  
  
Sarian glanced at Alec. "Captain, we would be honored, but we are on our way to visit my family. My mother is on her death bed and I wish to be there for her." Please believe this. The thought ran over and over in her mind.   
  
Crow: Okay, if this girl turns out to be a Jedi, I'm going to be REALLY mad  
  
"Of course. Well then, you must be on your way. I apologize again for the mix up."  
"No problem." Alec took Sarian's hand and pulled her toward the ship. Brrrl growled at the captain and followed them. Sarian shot him a look and continued to the ship.  
  
All: OW!  
  
Once they were safe on the ship, Sarian let out a large sigh of relief.  
  
Mike: She wasn't going to be some Imperial officers b#^% after all.  
  
She and Brrrl got the boxes out of the smuggling compartments and put them back in the cargo hold. The cargo was in sleight boxes so she and Brrrl couldn't tell what the cargo was. After they finished,  
  
Mike: clean thoughts, clean thoughts...  
  
they headed up to the cockpit.   
  
Tom: There's that word again  
Mike: eh hehehe...cockpit...  
  
Alec was just taking the ship into hyperspace when they arrived.  
  
Tom: Either they're really quick, or this guy needs some practice...  
  
Sarian sat down in the co-pilots seat.   
"What exactly are you smuggling in those boxes?" she asked Alec.  
  
Crow: Why didn't you just open one up and look, braniac?  
  
"Weapons for the rebellion on Tarsallia."  
"Tarsallia?" Memories of her home planet flooded Sarian's mind.  
"Know the place?" Alec looked at her curiously.   
"I should. I was born there."  
  
Crow: Of course you were  
  
"What were you doing on Arillia?"  
"My mother died when I was very young.  
  
Mike: *coughripoffcough* Sorry, must be that damned cold again  
  
My father died when I was eight. My aunt is my only living relative, so I got sent to her."  
  
Mike: For those of us who missed the explanation the first ten times...  
  
"Lucky you." Alec could see the pain in her eyes.  
  
Tom: Or was that a loose contact?  
  
Sarian sat for a moment. Brrrl whimpered and headed back to the rec room.   
"Alec, what made you buy me and Brrrl? I know my aunt must have had a pretty high price on us."  
"I don't like slavery. My mother was an Imperial slave. She had an unfortunate accident with an Imperial officer and that's how I came along.   
  
Mike: It just slipped and fell in!  
  
My father disowned me and left my mother to fend for herself in the street. I can't stand to see a woman mistreated for trying to fend for herself."  
  
Tom: There are so many better reasons to mistreat them  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause. Sarian studied Alec for several minutes. "Thanks," she said to him quietly.  
He looked at her. "What for?"  
"For buying us. And letting us stay with you. I know having more people to account for is just extra trouble. Brrrl and I can get off on Tarsallia. I have friends there who can help us out." She stared at her feet.   
Alec looked back down at the controls. "You can stay on if you like. I could use a little help. You're pretty good at last minute excuses."  
Sarian smiled. "Thanks."  
"Really. It gets lonely sometimes. I could use the company."  
  
Mike: Triple X holovids just aren't what they used to be...  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Crow: (Alec) 'Cause dude, this totally works on all the chicks!  
  
"Maybe. I'll talk to Brrrl."  
Alec smiled at her. This was the first time Sarian had seen him smile. Something about his smile captivated her. Sarian caught herself staring and rushed out of the cockpit.   
  
Tom: Potty emergency, potty emergency!  
Mike: cockpit....hehehe....cockpit  
Tom: Will you please stop doing that?  
Mike: *pouting* no  
  
Brrrl spotted her when she came into the rec room. He growled questioningly at her.  
"No Brrrl. I'm fine."  
Brrrl barked.  
"Really. He didn't hurt me." She sat down in a chair to catch her breath. She hadn't even realized she was breathing hard.   
Brrrl whined.  
"Nothing Brrrl. He only asked if we wanted to stay with him instead of leaving when we get to Tarsallia. I told him I'd talk to you."  
Brrrl shrugged.  
  
Crow: BEHOLD! She has mastered the simple sentence!  
  
"I'm not sure what I want to do."  
Alec walked into the rec room and sat down in one of the chairs. He put his feet up on the game table. "Well, we should be getting to Tarsallia in a couple of hours." He looked at Sarian. "We're gonna be there a couple days, so I figured you could visit your friends and decide if you wanna stay or not. It's gonna take those Rebels a while to come up with my payment.  
  
Mike: You know, THOSE rebels....  
Tom: You mean, as opposed to THoSe Rebels?  
  
How's your back Sarian?"  
Sarian had almost forgotten the fire whip burns on her back.  
  
Mike: S&M just wasn't the same without the incest quotient...  
  
The salve had nearly healed them and they no longer bothered her. "I'm fine. It's healing pretty fast."  
"Good. Well, I'm tired and need some sleep. You two probably do too. I'll show you to the crew bunks."  
Sarian and Brrrl followed Alec down a corridor to a room with 2 bunks and a refresher unit in it. Sarian pulled herself up onto the top bunk and lay down on her side.  
  
Mike: Right, because we make the person with the bad back sleep on top  
  
She was asleep almost immediately. Brrrl whined a soft thanks to Alec and put his hand on Alec's shoulder,  
  
Tom: (Brrrl) Meet me in the hallway in 20 minutes; she'll be asleep by then  
  
then he curled up on the bottom bunk. Alec stood there and watched them for a moment.   
  
All: PERVERT!  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair and walked down the corridor to his own bunk.  
  
Crow: (Alec) Damnit, this always works! Why isn't it working now?  
Mike: Ok, that's enough for now.   
*ALL EXIT* 


End file.
